


On The Nature of Daylight

by melody_fox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, i got this idea listening to the piece of the same name, on the nature of daylight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody_fox/pseuds/melody_fox
Summary: Alex asked how it felt.Kara heard a whisper from the past. And a chance to get back what she'd lost.





	On The Nature of Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> so, i haven't actually watched the last few episodes all the way through because i got busy and now i'm in europe and have no access to them anymore. so if i got anything wrong about the way these events turned out, well it's called fanfiction for a reason  
> hope you enjoy it anyway :)  
> also, if you want to truly enjoy this, listen to the piece that inspired it while you read, or before if you can't read and listen at the same time (it's okay, i totally get it). On The Nature Of Daylight by Max Richter. it will change your life

“How does it feel?”

“Warm. Fuzzy.

“I feel it in my toes first.”

Alex used to ask that all the time when they were younger, trying to understand her new alien sister. The first few times, Kara’s grasp of the English language and scientific terms stunted her explanation. She wanted to go into all the details, of how her body would come alive, simply vibrating with energy to be used, to fly, to touch the sky. She wanted to explain it all, just like she’d seen her father do back on Krypton when he had found something interesting that he wanted to share with her or her mother. Instead, she could only use the words that she had learned so far.

“Warm. Fuzzy.

“I feel it in my toes first.”

Alex would ask again and again over the years, and the more comfortable Kara got with explaining herself in English, the better her answer would become. Together, doctor and alien, they would delve into her DNA, to learn as much as they could about just what made her special, what made their yellow sun give her such incredible powers.

Kara didn’t realize how much it would hurt this time to hear her sister ask that question again and know that she couldn’t remember all the other times she’d asked it. That all those memories, all the times they had experimented with her powers and would just have fun goofing off were gone, all gone. Lying on that table, the sun lamps above her slowly recharging her cells, Kara could only think of the first time she’d explained, of the words she had first used. Warm. Fuzzy. In her toes. The simplest explanation possible, but the one that meant the most to her. The first time the two of them had connected, had actually started to feel like sisters.

She’d been dancing around her sister on tiptoes since the mind wipe, unsure of what could trigger Alex’s memories. For the safety of them both, she’d done her best not to push anything, hoping against hope that Alex could remember on her own, that Haley would just go away and leave them alone, and that Kara could get her sister back.

But nothing happened. Nothing changed, and the anger, disinterest and overall confusion on her sister’s face whenever Alex saw Supergirl broke Kara’s heart again and again. She couldn’t take it anymore. She had to say something.

So she pushed. Just a little. Those words, in that order, and a dangerous hope that Alex could piece it together. 

A push in the right direction. A question on the nature of daylight, and a chance to get back the person she cared the most for.

“Warm. Fuzzy.

“I feel it in my toes first.”


End file.
